


Distraction (Bernard x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, THIS IS FOR MY BEST FRIEND ILY, also the reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You begin to distract your boyfriend, Bernard from his work.





	Distraction (Bernard x Reader)

Working for Santa at the North Pole can be challenging and frustrating sometimes, especially when both your boss and your own boyfriend is giving you commands. You weren't alike from the other elves, first of all you appeared more older and mature, like Bernard who even seemed more mature than you at times.

"It's Christmas Eve, we need to start getting presents ready so Santa can take them to the kids tonight." Bernard announced to the other elves, as they seemed to be working hard to get prepared. 

Bernard himself, was a very hardworking elf, always keeping the other elves in line and pleasing Santa with his work. You walked over to him, swinging your arms around him "Hey, Bern. I missed you." You said, placing your head onto his shoulders. 

Unfortunately, Bernard was not pleased, "Y/N? I missed you too-- But you need to get back to work and so do I." Bernard said in a grumpy tone, untangling himself from your grasp.

You huffed, "But Bernard, you know at around this time Santa is probably checking the list. You should know he always checks it twice." You commented, grabbing his hand, pulling him closer to you.

"Please." Bernard said more quietly and calmly, as you placed a kiss on his cheek, swinging your arms around him once again, as you placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Come on, the big guy isn't going to catch us." You said, placing both hands around his neck "Dance with me?" You questioned, grinning at him.

"I suppose there isn't much harm into dancing." Bernard said, smiling sweetly at you, placing his hands over your hips "There's no music though." Bernard commented, looking over at you.

"Then let's pretend we're dancing to a slow song, you dork." You said, chuckling a small bit before swaying your hips around as Bernard gazed at you like you were the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

Bernard quickly grabbed your hand, swinging you around in a circle as you giggled lightly. The funny thing was, thankfully everyone was working too hard to notice you two were dancing. Everyone deserves to have a little fun once in a while.

You two looked at eachother in complete awestruck, you leaned in kissing his soft lips deeply as Bernard places his hand against your cheek.

You let the kiss last for a while, probably a little longer than usual. You pulled away from the kiss, grinning at him as he did the same with flustered cheeks.

"Y/N, I love you. I always tell you this but I think you're the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on." Bernard complimented, grinning wider at you. For some reason, that always made your cheeks flush no matter how many times he would say it.

"Awww, that's so sweet. I never cannot hear that enough. I love you too, you doof." You said, pulling him into a hug, wrapping your arms tightly around his chest.

"Ahem. Bernard and Y/N." You heard Santa's voice come from behind you. You both quickly pulled away from the hug, as you two spun around to see a slightly angry Santa.

"I'll let you two off in a fair warning but I prefer you two to be working right now, it is Christmas Eve after all. I promise you two can continue to be lovebirds once Christmas is over for this year." Santa explained, letting out a small smile.

"I apologize, Santa. We'll continue working again." Bernard ensured, getting back into his position as he glanced at you as you did as well. 

As Santa began to walk back towards his desk, you grabbed Bernard's hand one last time squeezing on it gently "See you after Christmas, dork." You said, before walking back into your working position as you looked back at Bernard while he had a grin on his face. Maybe working for this place isn't as bad as you thought. Your boyfriend always made it better.


End file.
